Dziady/Poema/Część III/Scena IV
DOM WIEJSKI PODE LWOWEM POKÓJ SYPJALNY - EWA, MŁODA PANIENKA. WBIEGA, POPRAWIA KWIATY PRZED OBRAZEM NAJŚWIĘTSZEJ PANNY, KLĘKA I MODLI SIĘ. - WCHODZI MARCELINA MARCELINA :Modlisz się jeszcze dotąd! - czas spać, północ biła.. EWA :Jużem się za ojczyznę moję pomodliła, :Jak nauczono, i za ojca, i za mamę; :Zmówmy jeszcze i za nich pacierze też same. :Choć oni tak daleko, ale to są dziatki :Jednej ojczyzny naszej, Polski, jednej matki. :Litwin, co dziś tu przybył, uciekł od Moskali; :Strach słyszeć, co tam oni z nimi wyrabiali. :Zły car kazał ich wszystkich do ciemnicy wsadzić; :I jak Herod chce całe pokolenie zgładzić. :Litwin ten bardzo ojca naszego zasmucił :Poszedł w pole i dotąd z przechadzki nie wrócił. :Mama na mszę posłała i obchód żałobny, :Bo wielu z nich umarło. - Ja pacierz osobny :Zmówię za tego, co te piosenki ogłosił; (pokazując książkę) :I on także w więzieniu, jak nam gość donosił. :Te piosenki czytałam; niektóre są piękne - :Jeszcze pójdę, przed Matką Najświętszą uklęknę, :Pomodlę się za niego; kto wie, czy w tej chwili :Ma rodziców, żeby się za nim pomodlili. (Marcelina odchodzi) (Ewa modli się i usypia) ANIÓŁł :Lekko i cicho, jak lekkie sny zlećmy. CHÓR ANIOŁÓW :Braciszka miłego sen rozweselmy, :Sennemu pod głowę skrzydło podścielmy, :Oczami, gwiazdami, twarz mu oświećmy, :Śpiewając i grając latajmy wiankiem, :Nad czystym, nad cichym naszym kochankiem. :Rączęta liliowe za liście splećmy, :Za róże kwitnące czoła rozniećmy, :Spod wstążek gwiaździstych włos nasz rozwiążmy. :Rozpuśćmy w promienie, rozlejmy w wonie; :Kwitnącym, pachnącym, żyjącym wiankiem :Kochanka naszego piersi okrążmy, :Kochanka naszego otulmy skronie. :Śpiewając i grając latajmy wiankiem, :Nad czystym, nad cichym naszym kochankiem. EWA WIDZENIE :Deszczyk: tak świeży, miły, cichy jak rosa, :I skąd ten deszczyk - tak czyste niebiosa, :Jasne niebiosa! - :Krople zielone, kraśne - trawki, równianki, :Róże, lilije, wianki :Obwijają mię wkoło. - Ach, jaki sen wonny, :Sen lekki, słodki - oby był dozgonny. :Różo błyszcząca, słoneczna, :Lilijo przeczysta, mleczna! :Ty nie z ziemi - tam rosłaś, nad białym obłokiem. :Narcyzie, jakim śnieżnym patrzysz na mnie okiem; :A te błękitne kwiaty pamiątek, :Jak źrenice niewiniątek - :Poznałam - kwiatki moje - sama polewałam, :W moim ogródku wczora nazbierałam, :I uwieńczyłam Matki Boskiej skronie, :Tam nad łóżkiem na obrazku. :Widzę - to Matka Boska - cudowny blasku! :Pogląda na mnie, bierze wianek w dłonie, :Podaje Jezusowi, a Jezus dziecię :Z uśmiechem rzuca na mnie kwiecie - :Jak wypiękniały kwiatki - jak ich wiele - krocie, :A wszystkie w przelocie :Szukają na powietrzu siebie, :Moje kochanki! :I same plotą się w wianki. :Jak tu mnie miło, jak w niebie; :Jak tu mnie dobrze, mój Boże; - :Niech mię na zawsze ten wianek otoczy, :Niech zasnę, umrę, patrząc w te róże, :W te białe narcyzu oczy. :Róża, ta róża żyje! :Wstąpiła w nią dusza, :Główką lekko rusza, :Jaki ogień z niej bije. :To rumieniec żyjący - jak zorzy wniście. :Śmieje się, jak na uśmiech rozwija liście, :Roztula między liściem dwoje ust z koralu, :Mówi, coś mówi - jak cicho, jak skromnie. :Co ty, różo, szepcesz do mnie? :Zbyt cicho, smutnie - czy to głos żalu? :Skarżysz się, żeś wyjęta z rodzinnej trawki? :Nie wzięłam ciebie dla mojej zabawki, :Jam tobą skronie Matki Najświętszej wieńczyła, :Jam po spowiedzi wczora łzami cię poiła; :A z twoich ust koralu :Wylatują promieniem :Iskierka po iskierce - :Czy taka światłość jest twoim pieniem? :Czego chcesz, różo miła? RÓŻA :Weź mnie na serce. ANIOŁOWIE :Rozwiążmy, rozplećmy anielski wianek. RÓŻA :Odwijam me skrzydła, wyplatam czoło. ANIOŁOWIE :My w niebo do domu lećmy wesoło. RÓŻA :Ja będę ją bawił, nim błyśnie ranek, :Na sennym jej sercu złożę me skronie: :Jak święty apostoł, Pański kochanek, :Na boskim Chrystusa spoczywał łonie. Dziady84